


American Density

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake may be dense but when he finally notices something he won't let an opportunity to get his hands on the captivating Major Ocelot pass him by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Density

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for anon on tumblr: first time (during the events of Snake Eater)

To say Snake was dense was a massive understatement, even Ocelot could see that. From the first time they met Ocelot knew he would do anything for this man though he had to finish his mission first; get the Philosophers Legacy back to the States. So when he was also tasked with helping Snake in his own mission and that woman got in the way Ocelot was less than impressed. Still he did his part, from the shadows instead. Never letting Snake know how he helped him, that didn’t stop him trying to impress the man he was fast becoming obsessed with. Even if he didn’t seem to notice. Even Volgin had noted Ocelot’s infatuation with Snake. Though Ocelot glared at the man, acting as if such a thing was below him.

 

Ocelot stood in his room, back to the door, looking over the info file Volgin had given him. It was all useful information to relay back to others at a later date. Of course he’d pick and choose who to feed what to. When he heard the door to his room creak open his back stiffened. The only people who came into his room without knocking was Volgin or The Boss. He hadn’t done anything worth getting yelled at by The Boss of late so he expected the Colonel as he turned around. Only to be faced with Snake. Literally stumbling back a step his eyes darted around the room; landing on the revolvers laying on his bedside table. Before he could make a move Snake was on him.

 

Snake darted across the room as he saw where Ocelot’s eyes landed, tackling the other to the ground. Pinning him down with his body; pressing a hand to his mouth to keep him silent. Ocelot didn’t lay still though, instead struggled under his grasp, trying to throw the other off him. Snake just pressed down harder, using his entire body to keep Ocelot on the ground. Straddling his waist. Grasping his wrists. Pinning them above his head in one hand. Ocelot fell still as he felt blood rushing south at the position he found himself in; hoping that Snake wouldn’t notice the semi against his ass.

 

A knock at the door had both men looking at the piece of wood. “Major Ocelot?” Came a voice from the other side and Snake looked back to the man pinned below him. Making a quick decision Ocelot tilted his head slightly towards the closet at the side of the room. Snake looked at him confused for a second but another knock got him moving and hiding in the close. Watching as Ocelot got up from the floor, straightened his clothes and stalked to the door. Opening it just enough to see the man on the other side.

“What?” He snapped, glaring harshly as the other saluted him quickly.

“Sir! Have you seen any suspicious people around here?” He asked, still saluting and Ocelot all but growled.

“Does it look like I have?!” He snapped and the man quickly shook his head. “Then leave.” Came another harsh order that sent the man scurrying off and Ocelot huffed. Closing the door, locking it for good measure before turning to face the closet; which Snake stepped out of, watching Ocelot cautiously. “A lab coat and glasses is not a very good disguise.” He said simply, looking the elder man over, not even bothering to hide the judgemental look. Snake looked at himself and raised an eyebrow.

“It worked on everyone but the Scientists… and you.” He pointed out and Ocelot huffed out a laugh.

“Of course, the Scientists know their entire team and I’m not so easy to fool.” He stated proudly, giving his signature hand gesture. Not willing to admit he could easily tell because he’d already memorised the features of Snake’s face.

 

They stood there for a few seconds staring at one another. Neither knowing what to do now. Snake still processing that Ocelot sheltered him when he should have turned him over. Ocelot simply stunned with Snake in his room. Snake was the one to break the silence.

 

“Why didn’t you turn me over?” He asked, curiously, cautiously even. He and Ocelot fought often though it was comically easy to beat the young Major though he was sure Ocelot wanted him dead. Even if he didn’t actually want to harm the young man himself. He had so much potential after all. Ocelot froze at the question before narrowing his eyes.

“How would I explain you being in my private quarters? Volgin is a suspicious man, no thanks to you.” He stated, trying to dismiss the others inquiries quickly. In order to avoid having to reveal his true intentions. It seemed like Snake only just seemed to realise this was Ocelot’s room as he looked around slowly. The room was plain, no personal touch to it. It was unfeeling, cold. Ocelot didn’t like it himself but he moved rooms often; he had one in each base and personalising the rooms was a waste of time.

“What now?” Snake asked, watching the other cautiously and Ocelot shrugged, leaning against the wall beside him. His spurs clinking together as he crossed his ankles.

“You leave? I pretend I never saw you.” He offered with a wave of his hand, still watching Snake closely encase he attacked.

 

Snake slowly moved towards the door, watching Ocelot cautiously. He didn’t move from his place against the wall, watching the other in turn. Slowly he unlocked the door and tore his eyes from Ocelot to peer out. Cursing his luck as he saw a guard patrolling the corridor outside and closed the door quickly. Absently flicked the lock closed again. Ocelot raised an eyebrow at him and Snake muttered “Guard.” Gruffly getting the other to nod in response. Ocelot kicked off the wall and strode back over to his desk.

“There’s a change of personnel in approximately an hour, stay in here till then and slip out in the window that provides.” He said dismissively as he started to look over the papers again. Snake stared at Ocelot in shock, surprised at how relaxed he was. It wasn’t like they could fight without alerting the guards so Ocelot wagered he was safe for now.

 

Snake sat on the edge of Ocelot’s bed, watching him; studying him. During their fights he didn’t get much time to take in his appearance, so he did now. His short blond hair wasn’t the nicest style but it had a boyish charm to it that fit the brash major. His blue eyes scanning the papers before him, lost in his work he look strikingly beautiful. He clearly gave everything he did his all and strove to be the best.  He took in the lithe frame that seemed to add to his boyish charm; Snake couldn’t help but remember what it felt like under him, they fit together so easily. The slight pressure against his ass hadn’t escaped his notice but he figured he imagined it; wishful thinking and all. His eyes trailed back up and met blue, Ocelot was staring at him. An eyebrow raised and arms folded over his chest. He looked annoyed and flustered at the same time. “Is there a reason you’re staring at me?” He asked snappily and Snake couldn’t help but smirk slightly before replying.

“I’m stuck in here for an hour and you’re the only other person in the room.” He said casually, causing Ocelot to roll his eyes and stride over, standing before Snake. Legs astride and arms stretched out at his side. Snake raised his eyebrow but didn’t turn away from the better view, instead stared at him. Taking in every detail of his body. Ocelot shifted slightly under the intensity of the gaze he found himself under. He was still growing that much was clear and Snake couldn’t help but want to see him again when he’d fully come into himself, see the man he’d become. He resisted the urge to reach up and place his hands on lithe hips, to pull him close and feel the body. He contented himself with looking.

“Happy now?” Ocelot huffed pulling Snake from his thoughts. Turning his head away to hide the flush on his cheeks, rather unsuccessfully. For as dense as Snake was he knew when he was slapped in the face and the others beauty was doing just that. Slowly he nodded. Ocelot huffed and drew his body in, making himself seem smaller now. Flustered from embarrassment and from the praise.

 

Slowly Ocelot moved back to the desk; caught between preening under Snake’s continued gaze and wanting to hide himself to save embarrassing himself further. He found himself unable to concentrate on the words anymore not knowing Snake was watching him so closely. Before he could say anything though Snake was moving across the room. Coming to stand behind him and looking over his shoulder. “What is that about?” He asked and whilst Ocelot knew he should hide if from him. Even if it would be helpful for Snake to know; he should maintain his cover. He didn’t. Instead he glanced back and huffed.

“Information.” He stated simply, trying to ignore the effect having Snake so close was having on him. The elder man was all but pressed against his man. Ocelot could feel the warmth from his chest, smell the heady scent that came from him and had to resist the urge to step back to press against him. Knowing he’d loose the sensations he was feeling now if he did.

 

Snake stood there silently reading over Ocelot’s shoulder as Ocelot tried to get better control over his body. He thought himself a superb spy yet he couldn’t will away his semi just from being so close to the object of his affection. Snake leant forward, pressing his chest against Ocelot’s back. An arm reaching forward to shift a paper slightly to read the part of the page below it that had been covered; Ocelot let out a small whimper. It was so easy to pretend Snake was wrapping his arms around him or caging him in against the desk. He knew he’d keep the memory for the nights alone to come. As he realised he’d actually whimpered he bit his lip and looked down; hoping foolishly the other hadn’t heard him. Of course it was Ocelot’s luck that the dense American chose now to wise up and looked at Ocelot. Looking over his shoulder it wasn’t hard to see the erection tenting in his trousers.

 

Ocelot expected many things. To be pushed away, maybe even beaten up by the other for his attraction to him. He didn’t expect to have an arm wrap around him and pull him back against the elder properly. “Is this why you didn’t turn me over? You want me?” He asked, breath trailing over Ocelot’s neck as he spoke. Thought it was only part of the reason it was all he could admit to the other so Ocelot nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Still expecting a blow to come.

 

A gasp tore from Ocelot’s mouth as lips pressed against Ocelot’s neck, under his scarf. “Snake?” He whimpered, his eyes opening to look at the man behind him; whose hands found their way to his hips and gripped them tightly.

“I’m hungry and there’s an Ocelot here to eat.” He grinned at his own bad flirtation as he turned Ocelot around in his arms, pulling him back towards the bed. Turning them to push the younger down first, crawling over him. He didn’t have much sexual experience and what he had was with women. Yet there was no denying the young man below him was beautiful and if he was into this too; who was Snake to deny him.

 

Ocelot reached up, wrapping his arms around Snake’s neck. Surprised by this but letting it happen because he wanted it and he doubted he’d ever get another chance like this. Pulling Snake down into a kiss, Ocelot arched his back up, pressing his body against the other. Letting his eyes slip closed as Snake kissed back.

 

Snake broke the kiss earning a whine from the younger man which Snake chuckled gently at before kissing down his neck. Pulling his scarf away to leave a mark where it would cover as his hands worked on the young Majors uniform. Ocelot doing the same to him from below him. Once Ocelot’s shirt was off him Snake lent down, kissing at his chest and nipping occasionally at the skin. Ocelot stuffed a gloved fist into his mouth in order to muffle any sounds he made, he didn’t want anyone knocking at his door again after all.

 

Snake looked up at him, kissing down his chest and pausing at his waist to undo his trousers, pushing them down over his hips. He licked his lips at the sight of the cock before him. “So hard already?” He asked teasingly, palming it gently. Ocelot whined and nodded slightly, closing his eyes to save himself further embarrassment. Snake pulled off his gloves quickly and spat on his palm before taking Ocelot’s cock back into his hand, pumping his hand up and down over the length slowly. Pausing to rub his thumb over the sensitive head. He hesitated for a second, looking up at Ocelot’s face, already red and biting hard on his hand to keep quiet. That was all the encouragement Snake needed and he lent down, taking the head of Ocelot’s cock into his mouth, sucking at the tip.

 

He kept jerking him off with one hand as he slowly took more of the younger man's cock into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue over the shaft. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it all into his mouth, he’d never done anything like this before but he would do his best to get Ocelot off. Pulling back slightly he sucked and lapped at the head, jerking him with the other hand before taking as much as he could in without gagging, jerking what he couldn't get into his mouth. The muffled moans above him only encouraging him further. “Snake… Don’t stop, please. So close.” Ocelot moaned out above him, before stuffing his hand into his mouth again to keep himself quiet.

 

Snake looked up at him, still bobbing his head, watching the man below him coming apart. He pulled back so only the head was in his mouth, sucking and tonguing the slit as he jerking him to completion. A muffled call of ‘Snake’ sounding as he came. Drinking the cum, milking Ocelot for all his seed.

 

Pulling back he licked his lips and crawled up over Ocelot, who lay limp on the bed below him, a blissful smile on his lips, Snake leant down kissing him gently, Ocelot flushed but reached up, lazily wrapping an arm around his neck. Snake pulled back from the kiss watching Ocelot’s blissful expression. “Pretty good.” He teased the younger, getting a small huff.

 

Ocelot took a moment to gather his thoughts, arching up against Snake, kissing his neck gently. Laying back on the bed he trailed a hand down Snake’s front to grip his cock through his trousers, surprised but pleased to find him fully hard. “This hard from eat me?” He teased in return and Snake smirked, leaning down to kiss Ocelot again.

“I enjoyed the meal.” He muttered against his lips, grinding against Ocelot’s hand as the younger undid his trousers, pushing his trousers and underwear down just enough to pull his cock out. Ocelot jerked it lazily, kissing his neck as he was doing that. Snake let the other jerk him, a bit of a loss for what to do, Ocelot reached towards his bedside table, grabbing the small tube of lube, spreading some on his hand and grabbing Snake’s cock again to prepare him, handing the tube to Snake. “What do I do...?” He looked at ocelot slightly unsure, who rolled his eyes slightly.

“Put it on your fingers and stretch my ass.” He said bluntly, flushing slightly still as he spoke. Snake nodded, spreading lube onto his fingers and pushed a finger against Ocelot’s entrance, slowly working the finger in, pumping it in and out slowly. Ocelot let his hand drop from Snake’s cock and groaned. Even with cumming so recently he could feel himself getting hard again.

“Put another one in there.” He demanded and moaned in pleasure when he felt another finger push into him, his back arching slightly. Snake leant down, sucking at his neck as he worked his fingers into Ocelot, stretching them slightly to prepare him for something much larger. He pressed a third finger in without Ocelot needed to tell him, earning him a half muffled moan. He stretched his fingers out, spreading Ocelot as best he could.

 

Pulling his fingers out he pulled shifted to kneel over Ocelot again, kissing the younger’s neck again as he lined his cock up with the others entrance and pushed in slowly, not stopping till he was hilted inside him. He couldn't help the groan slipping from him as he pressed his forehead to the bed beside Ocelot’s head. “Fuck…” He moaned out, Ocelot muffling moans by biting on his hand. Shifting his hand he looked to Snake, shifting his hips slightly.

“M-move… fucking move.” He whined out, grinding down his hips against Snake. Snake nodded, pushing up onto his hands, planting his hands on either side of Ocelot’s head as he pulled out, leaving just the tip in before pushing back in, starting slow and kissing down Ocelot’s neck. “Harder, Snake, faster please.” He moaned out, wrapping his arms around Snake’s neck to pull him down into another kiss and Snake moved his hips faster, thrusting into Ocelot fast and hard. Using each other’s mouths to muffle their sounds of pleasure. Trying to keep as quiet as they could.

 

Snake shifted so most his weight was on one arm, trailing the other down to grasp Ocelot’s cock again, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He could see the similar signs of pleasure he saw when sucking him off and doubled his efforts, trying to give as much pleasure to Ocelot as he could. Ocelot broke the kiss and bit down on Snake’s shoulder in order to quieten his moans as he came, back arching as he came all over his and Snake’s chests. Snake groaned at the feeling of Ocelot tightening around his cock and thrust in one final time cumming inside the younger, biting his lip to muffle his groans of pleasure.

 

Snake pulled out slowly and lay on the bed beside Ocelot, who lay with cum over his chest and dripping from between his thighs, a blissful smile on his lips. Slowly tilting his head to the side to look at Snake who lay looking at the ceiling, an absent smile on his lips. Ocelot slowly shifted to rest against Snake’s side, hesitantly, Snake wrapped his arm around Ocelot, pulling him close. “Enjoy your dessert?” Ocelot asked teasingly and Snake chuckled, nodding slightly.

“Best thing I've eaten since I got here.” He replied and Ocelot laughed gently, curling up at his side.

“Still got a while before the change of guard.” He pointed out absently and Snake looked down at him, blinking in surprise causing Ocelot to roll his eyes. “You dense American.” He muttered leaning up to kiss his lips gently. Snake kissed back, pulling him down to hold him close.

“Is the Ocelot hungry?” He asked carrying their joke on and the other chuckled gently, nodding. “Give me some time, I can’t get it going again as quick as you.” He pointed out and Ocelot nodded, leaning up to kiss him again before settling against Snake’s side, tracing absent patterns over his stomach.

 

Snake let his eyes close, holding Ocelot close and couldn't help but feel this is the way it was meant to be not them fighting, but at each other’s side, close and intimate. He felt right for the first time during the whole mission. Ocelot let his own eyes close, curled against Snake’s side, taking comfort in the presence of his obsession and the man he already knew he’d follow for the rest of his life. Wishing he’d gotten to Snake before that female spy could and they could have been together before this, he could have let Snake know about him, let him know they were on the same side. Neither knew what would happen next, where this would go or if they’d even get to see each other again after Mission Snake Eater ended. They could only wait and see and enjoy what happened now.


End file.
